


Manifest

by Kingdom01



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on Manifest, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mystery, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/Kingdom01
Summary: One April 23, 2013, Barry Allen, along with his son Micheal and best friend Iris, boarded plane 828.That same plane landed on November 2, 2018.(AS the title suggests, this is based off of the new show Manifest. I have no idea why I wrote this. I don't own The Flash or Manifest.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based off of the new show Manifest. I will base the beginning off of the Pilot, but after that we'll see how it goes.  
> Oh, and slight mentions of Underage! But I'm messing with the ages, so Len is going to be 35 (before the flight), which is still a big age gap.

The airport was full of noise, people sitting and kids running around. Iris West was lounging in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs, her parents sitting on her right. Her mom, Francine, was holding onto her hand and complaining about her most recent screw up. Breaking up with her fiance, Eddie Thawne. Across from her was her best friend (more like brother), Barry Allen. His twins, Micheal and Quinn, were playing some type of made up game. Iris was glad that Micheal was having fun. 

The ten year old had recently been diagnosed with leukemia. The doctor had said that he only had about six months to live if they didn't find a cure, which the odds of are extremely rare. Barry was heartbroken, searching for any kind of treatment, which he was probably doing. Barry gave birth to the twins a few months after turning eighteen. Almost a year after that, he married Leonard Snart, the twins other father. 

Said man was sitting next to Barry, hands intertwined, watching the kids play with a smile. 

Wally, Iris's twelve year old brother, was playing with the twins. Quinn's brown curly hair, something she inherited from Len from when he was younger, was put up in ponytail. Micheal's hair was short and a lighter shade of brown than his sisters. He had inherited Leonard's icy blue eyes, while Quinn got Barry's green ones. 

"I just cannot believe that you dumped Eddie. He was such a good man," Francine's words brought Iris out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her mother with an exasperated expression.  

"Mom, can we not talk about this? I'm really not in the moo-" She was cut off by her mom. 

"I am just saying that he was a good influence. You know my favorite passage." Francine turned towards Iris, her other hand coming and holding her daughters. "I don't want you to make a decision that you're going to regret." 

Iris sighed. She really wanted to get out of this conversation. This was about the fifth time that she's brought it up. And she only broke up with him two days ago! 

"May I please have your attention?" The crackle of the speaker brought Iris' wish to life. _Finally_ , Iris thought. "I'm afraid that we overbooked for Flight 159. Luckily, we have enough seats on Flight 828 for $400 dollars. Sorry for the inconvenience." 

Leonard sighed. "Really? Now we can't go." 

Barry turned to his husband. "Hey, it's fine. Micheal and I will go on the new flight, and you and Quinn can go on the other one. We'll meet you guys there. We'll be fine." He grabbed his hand. 

Iris sat up quickly. "And I'll go with them. No big deal." 

With another sigh, Len slouched into the chair. "Fine. We'll go ahead. But it only leaves an hour after ours, so we are going to be waiting."

"I wouldn't expect any different," Barry says with a smile before leaning in and kissing Len. "Now you two go, you don't want to miss your flight." Len stood up and began collecting his and Quinn's stuff before hesitating. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Barry laughed. "Go. Now." He pushed Len away slightly, causing the man to chuckle at Barry's lack of strength and turned back to the kids. 

"Come on, Quinn. We're gonna go now and then Daddy'll meet us there later." The little girl nods before gripping her fathers hand. The two walk past Barry, Len leaning down to kiss Barry and Barry kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Bye, Daddy!" Quinn said as they began to walk off.

"Bye Pumpkin!"

With a wave the two were off, followed by Joe, Wally, and Francine. 

The two best friends sat back as Micheal began playing on Barry's phone. 

\---

The airplane was mostly full, 191 of its 200 seats filled with passengers. Iris was sitting next to window with a sleeping Micheal next to her. The boy was slumped against his father, who was just sitting back in his chair. A few aisles back was a woman typing on her computer, the clacking filling the air. A stewardess walked down the aisle, asking if anyone wanted peanuts. Iris could vaguely hear a woman asking if they had anything sodium free. That made her chuckle. 

"Hey." Iris looked over to Barry, whose book was set on his lap. "You okay?" 

Iris nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Just kind of annoyed. Mom keeps bringing up Eddie, like I don't know what happened. I'm just frustrated."

"I get it. Remember how my parents were when I got pregnant?" Iris chuckles, remembering how they reacted to the news, always bringing up young Barry was. Almost as if he didn't know his own age. "Look, I understand how annoying it is. But your mom just cares about you. She wants the best for you."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the lights go out and the plane begins to shake. Bags fell out of the overhead bins, toppling onto people. The woman's laptop, the one who was typing, fell off of the tray and onto the floor. Drinks fell, along with food. The tousling of the plane awoke Micheal, who desperately grabbed Barry's hand in fear. A few of the people who were unbuckled had fallen out of their seats. 

Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. The lights came back on and the plane straightened out. A sigh of relief was let out by almost everyone on board. Barry put his arm around Micheal as his other hand reached over and grabbed Iris'. 

"Are you okay?" He asks almost immediately. Iris just nods, making sure that nothing had fallen out of her purse. 

"I'm sorry folks," Came the captains voice over the speakers. "Looks like there was some storm activity that didn't show up on the radar. Sorry about that and we'll be there shortly." 

\---

People began exiting the train, stepping onto the runway. Everyone could tell that something was wrong. Micheal was standing between Barry's arms and Iris was standing next to the two. Murmurs could be heard as FBI agents talked to the pit crew. After waiting about five minutes, Iris had had enough so she spoke up. 

"Excuse me! Some of us are sick, so we'd like to know what's happening!" 

The man who was talking to the Captain turned to look at the group in almost disbelief. 

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but your plane departed on April 23, 2013. Now, I don't know how its possible, but you guys have landed on November 2, 2018. You guys have been missing or presumed dead for five and a half years."


	2. The Voice in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Micheal reunite with their family, with some troubling revelations.

The airplane hanger was full of noise. People were mulling around, confused on what exactly was happening. Barry walked towards one of tents, grabbing a water bottle on the way. He pushed back the flap, entering the tent. In the tent there were a few cots with ugly brown/black blanket folded on the end. There was a woman sleeping in one of the cots in the back, her ponytail splayed on the thin pillow. What he assumed was her suitcase and her blue purse were sat next to the cot. 

Near the entrance flap sat Iris, her eyes concentrated on her phone. Micheal was laying down on the cot to her left, staring at fraying cuffs of his jacket. Barry's eyes grew heavy in sympathy. He himself had a difficult time conceiving what was happening, so he had no idea what Micheal was thinking. 

Walking over to the child, he carefully sat by his sons feet. "Hey buddy," Micheal slowly sat up. "Time to take your medicine." Barry bent down to his backpack, something he had taken with him on the plane, and rummaged through until he found the small bag. Pulling it out entailed a rattling sound of the pills hitting their respective bottles. He passed the boy the bottle of water before he took out all of the pills he needed to take and set them into the small hands. Barry felt Iris' gaze on him, causing him to glance at her. "What?"

The woman paused. "I just... I'm feeling, kinda, weird. About all of this. Like, I feel like it's only been three and half hours since we left. But according to the people here, we haven't been home for five years." She wiped a hand down her face. 

Barry nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I mean, judging by how long they say we've been gone, my daughter is going to be fifteen. Micheal's baby twin sister is fifteen years old. I missed so many things. Birthdays, boyfriends, crushes. I've missed my husbands fortieth birthday. I don't know what I've missed in all," Tears sprung in Barry's eyes. "I don't know what my life is going to be like now."

\---

 "Excuse me, everyone?" All of the people in the hanger turned to look at the FBI agent. He was a tall man with a dark complexion. He adorned a navy suit with a matching tie, his badge secure on his hip."Thank you. Now, your loved ones have been called and are due to arrive shortly. I apologize for all of the questioning that happened last night."With that, he stepped down from the chair he had been standing on. 

It was the morning after the flight had landed. People had begun to get irritated that they couldn't go home and were submitted through questioning. The agents who were asking the questions asked ones like, _After you departed Jamaica Airport, where did you land?_ and other stupid questions. Micheal kept complaining about wanting to see Papa and Quinny. Iris wanted to see her family. 

Everyone milled about, an unknown feeling buzzing around in the air. They were all excited to see their families and friends. 

Barry and Iris had begun to gather their things while Micheal sat and watched. Barry didn't want to strain him too much with physical labor. The ten year olds ice blue eyes stared at the two adults, his hands playing with the cuff of his jacket. 

"Come on, Mikey. Let's go wait outside," Barry said, his hand reaching out. Micheal nodded and grabbed the outstretched hand. The two, alongside with Iris, carried their bags out to the front of the tent before setting them down when they heard shouting. The trio walked out to the front of the hanger to see what was happening. Outside was a crowd of people, all rushing towards the open doors. Everyone inside began running to meet them, searching through the crowd to find their families. Barry spotted Lens graying hair and ran towards him as fast as he could with Micheals hand gripped in his. The two met in a collision of kissing and hugging, a few tears being released. 

"Barry, oh my god Barry," Len said, almost as if to himself. The couples foreheads touched together for a moment before something caught Barrys eye. Looking to his left, he saw a girl. She had long, dark, curly hair and peircing green eyes. Her skin was tan, almost an olive complexion. She had full lips and high cheekbones. She looked familiar. 

_Quinn._

Just as Barry was about to reach out for her, she ran the other way. 

"Stay here, I'll go." Barry said to his husband, only staying long enough to see Len crouch in front of Micheal. He then turned and began searching for his daughter. 

\---

Iris pulled away from her father. Joe had tears in his eyes as stared at Iris. The woman could see how her fathers eyes looked years older. His hair was graying, and his skin had a few sun spots. Wally was standing to their right, a smile on his face. Iris couldn't believe how much older he looked. His once large ears weren't as floppy, and he... well, he just wasn't twelve anymore. 

"Where's mom?" Joe looked away, trying to think of a response. "Dad?"

"Um..." He sighed. "Listen Iris, she got sick." Iris began to shake her head, trying to push off any of the ideas popping into her head. "She really wanted to say goodbye, but we all thought you were dead." 

"No!" Iris fell against Joe, bawling her eyes out.

\---

 The door gave a slight creak as it was pushed open. Len was the first in the door, with Quinn quickly running upstairs to her room. Barry followed slowly, Micheal wrapped around his torso. What he saw was a shock. 

The living room was completely different. The once brown and worn out couch was no a light cream color, which looked liked suede. A glass coffee table was in place of the old dark wood one. The mantel was covered in pictures that Barry had no recollection of. The farthest one to the right was a picture of Len with Quinn at a school dance. Next to it was one of Nora, Len, and Henry at Quinns 13th birthday. A few of the other pictures were ones of some family member at either the park or some fun trip. The last one was a picture of Quinn, her face contorted in concentrated and her leg swung back as she was about to kick a soccer ball. That made sense. Quinn always was the sporty one. Micheal had always wanted to stay inside and draw or read. Barry noticed that the foor was a dark wood instead of the light pink carpet that had once been there. 

Walking into the kitchen, Barry set Micheal down into a chair at the table and sat down next to him. Len was in front of the fridge, looking for something. Quinn walked in and set a folder on the table before walking over to where Len was. 

Looking through the fridge, Lens attention was brought to a buzz in his pocket. Taking out his phone, Len saw the scrren light up with a message. 

_I miss you._

Quinn looked over her fathers shoulder, reading the message. "You have to tell him." Len glanced over at her before looking at Barry and Micheal and back to the phone in his hand. 

"I know."

\---

The night air was cold, burning Barrys lungs with every breath he took. He didn't know why he decided to go for a walk, he just felt compelled to. Honestly, Barry had no idea where he was going, just relying on instinct. His gut was tugging him towards something, and he wanted to know what that was. He saw very few cars driving this late at night, but he kept glancing around nervously. Darkness blocked out his ability to see very much properly, making him wish he had a flashlight or something. 

Barry turned the corner to see a car rush past him and turn down the corner he just was at. Shaking off his alarm, Barry kept walking. Suddenly, an urge to stop made him pause. Looking to his right, Barry saw a chain link fance with a padlock and chain keeping it closed. He stared at it for a second before two dogs began to bark and jump at the him through the gate. 

**_Set them free._ **


	3. I'm Totally Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice in his head scares him and Iris is not helping.

Barry sank into the mattress, willing the chill in his bones to go away. He could feel the warmth of Lens sleeping form next to him. He tried not to think of what had happened only an hour ago. Tried to forget that voice, his voice, but he just couldn't. The thought of his own voice sounding so... alarming, scared him to his core. 

**_Set them free._ **

It scared him thoughtless. He had been hoping that things could be as they were, as he knew them to be, but this voice made him feel crazy. Welp, turned out he was insane now. Just great. Talk about regretting getting on that plane. All he wanted was to get home from vacation so they could spend those last few months with Micheal. Instead, he went missing for five years to come back to a teenage daughter and an older husband. Leonard was already older than him, now he was even _older_. Barry didn't think it was possible. It took years for Nora and Henry to approve of Barry being with Len. By the time they did, the twins had been four. _Four_. Now Barry was twenty eight with a forty-one year old husband and a fifteen year old daughter who had a ten year old twin. It was just all so confusing. 

Len shifted next to him, luring him out of his thoughts. Looking over to the other side of the bed, Barry saw Len turning his head to face him but his eyes were still closed. Thank god. Barry snuggled deeper into the fluffy blanket and scooted closer to the older man, letting the mans warmth envelope him into a dreamless sleep.

\---

 The precinct was full of noise. Iris walked through the elevator doors, causing people to stare at her as she passed. She had begun feeling strangled being cooped up in that house. The captain walked towards her, coming from what appeared to be the record room. 

"Detective West. It's nice to see you," The man said as he gave her a small hug in greeting. 

Iris smiled at the man as she pulled away. "It's good to be back, Captain." Across the room, a shock of blonde caught her eye. Looking over she saw Eddie Thawne, the man she was in love with. "Hey, I gotta go, but can I talk to later?" The man nodded before walking away, signaling the conversation was over. She walked slowly to Eddie, gaining his attention quickly. His shocked expression turned to a slight, awkward smile. 

"Iris. Hey, sorry I couldn't be there to greet you, I've been kinda bus-" 

Iris quickly cut him off. "No, it's fine. Really, everything's fine." Their was an awkward silence, both of them looking around the room. A shine brought  Iris' attention to Eddies left hand, a shiny band sitting on his fourth finger. "Oh, you're married."

"Look, Iris. I-"

"Who?" Iris asked quietly, coming out almost as a whisper. 

Eddie looked guilty, hesitating before answering. "Patty."

A lump grew in her throat from his words. Her best friend. He married her best friend. (Yes, Barry was her best friend, but he was like her brother. Patty was her best girl friend. Patty was the one she went to when she needed help with Eddie and her relationship. She couldn't go to Barry because he had married brain.) "Oh. I- I need to go."

"Iris." 

The woman held her hand up, telling him to stop. Thankfully, he listened. "I just need time."

\---

"Have you had any... side affects? From the plane?" 

Iris and Barry were sitting in the backyard of Barry's parents house, sitting on the yellow swings Barry had had since childhood. Barry was swinging on the left seat while Iris was leaning against the pole on the other side. The grass was just as green as it was the last time Barry sat here. Looking at the seat next to him, he could still see Quinn, her petite nine year old body flying in the air as Len pushed her. He could still hear her giggles. Sighing, Barry looked away from the empty swing and turned back to Iris, noticing her thoughtful expression. 

"What do you mean, side effects?" she asked him, leaning against the rails next to him. 

"You know, like, voices?" 

"Voices?" Iris asked, her face showing her disbelief. 

"Yeah. Well, not voices, more like your own voice, but, like, yelling at you. Does that make any sense?" Barry asked, his feet planting themselves into the ground. 

He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous for her answer. If she didn't hear any voices, than was he going crazy? But if she was than is it some kind of mass hysteria? 

"Hmm," Iris murmured. "I haven't heard any voice. Or my own, for that matter."

"What if I'm going crazy?"

"I don't know, but just don't tell those government officers about you voices," Iris voiced, straightening up and grabbing her purse. "Anyway, I have to go to Singh to see if I can get my job back. I was going to do it earlier, but-"

"Eddie."

"Yeah," she sighed. Shaking her head, the woman said her goodbyes before leaving the Allen home.

\---

Barry entered his house, pulling his keys out of the door and shoving them into his coat pocket. The smell of pizza lured him into the kitchen, smiling at what he saw. Len was taking out a freshly baked pizza, complete with sausage and pepperoni on one side and just pepperoni on the other. Micheal was sitting at the table, a newly bought lego set in front of him, his nimble fingers connecting all of the bricks. Across from him was Quinn, her curly hair pulled out of her face in a ponytail. She was slightly sweaty and her soccer uniform only proved that she had just got home from practice. Looking at her, Barry could not believe how mature his little girl was. It seemed like only yesterday she was climbing all over the house like a little monkey. 

Ignoring those thoughts, Barry said, "Mmm, Len that smells amazing!"

Len glanced over at him with a smile and a small chuckle. "Thanks, Barr. Why don't you go put on some comfy clothes, come down to eat, and then we can all have a family movie night?" Barry waltzed up to his husband, kissing him on his cheek, before heading in the direction of the stairs. 

"Great idea! I'll be right back, no starting without me," he said as he ran up the stairs. 

Len smiled before carrying the pizza over to the table and setting out plates. When he place Quinn's plate in front of her, he could feel her gaze staring at him, as if trying to see inside his soul. He ignored her, quickly walking back to grab the salad. Almost as soon as Len sat down, Barry skipped down the stairs, clad in sweatpants and a loose shirt that he definitely stole from Len. 

"So, Quinn. How was school?" Barry asked.

"Fine," stated the teen, pushing the green leaves on her plate around. She had an almost somber look, as if the salad had somehow made her depressed. 

Undeterred, Barry kept asking her questions about her day. "What did you learn?"

"We learned social cues."

"Oh, really," he asked, confused on why she was learning that. 

The girl nodded slightly, not looking up as she replied, "Yeah, like when to know when someone doesn't want to talk to you. For example, giving vague answers when they ask how school was." 

Barry was shocked. That much Len could tell. He looked affronted, yet his eyes held a certain lingering sadness. 

"Quinn!" Len reprimanded. "Do not talk to your father like that!" 

A faint 'whatever' could be heard from the girl, but everyone turned back to there food.

The four ate dinner quietly after that, almost like they were trying to forget what had just happened. Barry, the usually cheerful and outgoing person he was known to be, ate his pizza sullenly, sneakily glancing at his daughter with sad eyes. 

After finishing dinner and sitting through a generic superhero movie, Barry and Len retired to their room. Quinn had ran to her room as soon as the ending credits began, but Micheal wanted to be tucked in, so the couple each kissed the boys forehead and said goodnight. 

Len watched as Barry sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. It broke his heart to see his husband so depressed. 

"Listen, Barry, about what happened earlier-" Len started, but was cut off by Barry standing up and walking to his side of the bed. 

"I'm fine." 

The brunette pulled back the blanket, sitting down as quickly as he could.

"Barr-"

Barry's head whipped around, starling the man. "I said it's okay, Len. Seriously," Barry sighed. "I'm sorry. I now that you just want what's best for me, and that you love me. I'm sorry for being weird. But really, I'm fine. Just let it go. We can talk about it tomorrow." 

Len nodded after a long sigh, getting under the covers and turning off the lights. The man kissed Barry's cheek, saying a quick 'I love you' before laying down. He quickly fell asleep, exhausted after the day he'd had.

Barry laid down, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He turned so that he was facing away from his husband, laying on his side. 

"I'm fine," muttered Barry. "Totally fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I highly suggest you watch the show Manifest, it is really good. And once again, I do not own The Flash or Manifest.


End file.
